


Waking Dream

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: M/M, adjusting to being alive, kind of existential but not really, meeting everyone before Big Capsule Nap, the rumor come out, time skipping, ugh this was gonna be a oneshot but its getting so long im gonna cut it up, x has insomnia, x is function
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: X can't sleep





	Waking Dream

The first time X wakes up it’s uncomfortable. But at least it’s on purpose. After what feels like minutes of his brain churning and processing information, he slowly pries his eyes open to the dull light and muted walls of the lab. 

He’s laying in a capsule. He can’t move. X didn’t really think he could if he tried. He did his best to look around with his limited mobility, but the best he could do was look up at the linoleum ceiling and fluorescent lights. 

“Oh good-you’re awake,” a voice spoke next to him. With great effort X managed to slightly tilt his head. An older man stands next to him. His vision is unfocused and groggy. He’s been asleep for a long time he figures. But against the walls of the lab he could make out the figure of the bearded man. 

“How are you feeling? Your mobility is extremely limited but at least your brain seems to be processing alright.” Is that all he was? Just a brain, a chunk of hardware. A computer, on sleep mode. Not yet turned on. 

He thought about the question for a moment longer. 

“I’m...fine…” Fine. He knew what it meant. He knew the exact definition of the word. Fine. Adjective. Of high quality. Or maybe he was fine. Adverb. In a satisfactory or pleasing manner; very well. Ok maybe he didn’t really know. He was supposed to know it. But he wasn’t really sure if he could feel it. The doctor smiled nonetheless. 

“Good-I’ve programmed you with basic language and diagnostic programs, but once you’re complete you should be able to fill in the rest of the blanks on your own.” Blanks. The words washed over him. That’s what he felt. Blank. He didn’t know he was able to nod his head until he found himself doing it. 

“I’m...incomplete…” the doctor looked back at his blueprints and other scattered papers. 

“For now-yes. I’m doing my best to complete you before-but I don’t know when that will be...maybe you’ll be able to meet your siblings soon.” He changed the subject, and looking back now he realized why he would stray away from that topic. The doctor’s age didn’t escape his notice. 

“Siblings…?” 

“Yes-you have one sister and tw-one brother…” He didn’t miss the slip up either. He ignored it however. Part of him felt almost excited at the thought of meeting others like him. The doctor approached him again. 

“Well-this fest has been a good exercise for us both I think. But it’s time you rested again. You’re very different you know. You process information much differently.” Differently. He was different. But how? He slipped back into a blank reality as the doctor switched him off.

~~~

The next time he woke up felt different. Well it was different. He was different. But something else was different. Two voices accompanied the familiar one. 

“Hey-he’s waking up!”

“Don’t be too loud! You might scare him-“

His vision adjusted. Before him stood a young boy and girl, significantly shorter than him. The girl’s blonde hair hung off her shoulders, and it framed her young face in a way that made her look more like an innocent child. The boy bounced excitedly as he examined him, and only years later when he finally looked in the mirror for the first time would he realize the jarring similarities they shared. 

“Rock, Roll, try to be careful. His body still isn’t finished,” the two turned back towards the doctor, an endeared smile on his face. The boy turned back to him. 

“Sorry-guess we got pretty excited. My name is Rock! I’m your older brother.” He found this amusing considering how much shorter he was. He cracked a small smile. 

“And my names Roll. I’m glad we could finally meet you! Dad wouldn’t let us in” he assumed her to be his older sister. The doctor laughed a bit. 

“Well I suppose I didn’t introduce myself last time. My name is Doctor Thomas Light-and I guess you could say I’m your father.” The word rolled around in his mind. The concept was still new to him, yet something he felt like he’d known for a long time. It was all so confusing. 

“I see…” He processed what he’d been told. Doctor Light wrote some things down on a clipboard. 

Rock looked up at him admiringly. 

“Yeah! We’re like a family I guess-I wish Blues was here to-“

“This has been informative. But that’s probably enough for today. He still needs more time to process and run diagnostics,” the doctor turned away from him and focused on his notes. Rock and Roll looked disappointed. 

“Do we have to leave yet?” Rock was pleading. X didn’t understand why they wanted to be around him so much. He barely knew them. Yet he felt like he should. There was a disconnect. 

“Maybe we could help you with the tests-“ Roll added. Doctor Light shook his head. 

“That’s alright. This has probably been enough for today.” He ushered the twins out of the room despite their protests. He looked back at X. He already felt tired despite having woken up only a few minutes ago. 

“Goodnight X,” he turned away and turned off the lights. He drifted off into a restless sleep. 

~~~

The next time X woke up it was to a string of curses and a feeling he shouldn’t have been awake. He glanced around and slowly realized his increased mobility. He turned to his side and noticed hands frantically pressing at buttons on the side of the capsule. He didn’t recognize the intruder. 

An intruder. 

“What are you doing?” The intruder jumped. 

“S-sorry-I shouldn’t even be here right now. How do I turn you off-“ X analyzed the intruder. He immediately noticed the sunglasses hiding his face and the yellow scarf hanging loosely from his neck, like he’d attempted to rip it off but it was too tangled around his neck. His eyes wandered to the red armor before he finally noticed the way his chest glowed threateningly. 

“Are you alright?” The intruder looked surprised and X realized how sluggish his movements became. He huffed. 

“I’m fine-this was stupid I shouldn’t have come here-“ X tilted his head to the side. 

“Who are you?” He couldn’t see his eyes but his surprise was still apparent on his face. 

“You don’t-that bastard didn’t tell you about me…” He almost looked disappointed. He quickly looked away. 

“I’m-my name is Blues…” The Doctor had a theme. 

“Blues…” The word churned in his head. Blues looked sad. He looked tired. He caught him leaning against the capsule. 

Blues cracked a smile. He sighed, heaving himself into a sitting position on the floor and finally taking his scarf off his neck. He leaned his head back against the wall.

“Sorry for waking you up. I was looking for supplies or...something to repair myself with…”

“Who are you?” Blues seemed familiar to him despite never having known him. Blues looked surprised at the question. 

“I’m-well I guess you could say I’m your brother…” That wasn’t right. 

“I was told Rock is my brother.” Blues looked down. 

“He is...dad doesn’t like talking about me.” He had a far away look on his face. Before he could ask why Blues winced and pressed a hand to his chest. He cursed, quickly standing up and leaning heavily against the counter. 

“What’s the matter?” He didn’t think the way he was behaving was normal. Blues groaned but kept himself standing. 

“It’s nothing-he better have some E Tanks or something-“ he muttered. X watched him stagger across the room and riffle through some boxes. X wondered if there was anything he could do to help him. X looked down at himself and realized that he actually had legs now. 

He didn’t really debate whether or not he should actually try using them as he slowly but surely propped himself up. He was going to figure this out at some point anyway he figured. He meticulously managed to sit up, before swinging his legs over the side of the open capsule. He planted his feet on the firm tile floor and was pleased to find himself standing. Blues groaned in pain and X quickly staggered over to him. 

Blues had given up on looking for the aforementioned E Tank and took up a tense position on the floor. X looked back to the box and rifled through it with shaky and unsure hands. He sure enough found a blue canister with a black E printed on the side. He supposed that was it. He turned back to Blues. 

He propped Blues up a bit, and X realized his movements were still a bit jerky, almost slowed. Either way he managed to get Blues sitting up against the wall. Blues had a tired smirk on his face. 

“You know I thought I wouldn’t live long enough to get to see you,” he almost slurred. X shook his head. 

“But you are alive,” he wasn’t really sure what the problem with Blues was. Blues looked far away again. 

“I guess…” X turned back to the E Tank. He fumbled with the lid, but managed to get it open. Somehow, he knew he’d have to get Blues to drink it. He resisted any help though. 

“I can do it…” he muttered, taking the can with shaking hands. He managed to hold onto the can, taking slow sips from it as he seemed to regain his composure. The glowing seemed to ebb away, but it didn’t die out. It illuminated his face. 

“Thanks..,” he finally spoke up. 

“I only did what I thought I should.” Blues smiled a bit. 

“I know.” He seemed to have improved greatly. Blues sighed. “You should get back to your capsule before the old man notices.” X was confused until he realized me meant the doctor. He merely nodded slowly. 

Blues stood back up, leaning against the wall before standing on his own and leading X back to the capsule. He layed back down. Blues walked towards the door. 

“Night bro...I’m glad we could meet.” X was still confused. 

“Good night…” 

Blues seemed to hesitate, but sure enough he left as abruptly as he’d arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> why did this end up being so long im


End file.
